Naruto:Rising
by krazyasian
Summary: What if naruto was pushd to kill at a young age, what if naruto beleived the only way to take down Gaara at the Chunnin Invasion was to kill him, this is that story.....
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked up at the towering form of the Ichibi, knowing in his mind how much he would give for his village, he let out a loud battle cry rushing the huge beast he formed a ram seal, creating a mass of kage bunshin he used them to form a chain of individuals with him at the top, they latched onto the leg of the ichibi.

BOOM.

A crash, and smoke. Naruto clones were dispelled easily with a flick of the Ichibi's tail, laughing the one-tailed raccoon set his yellow eyes upon the genin and concentrated its chakra in front of its mouth mixing it with wind. "

Fuuton:Teppodoma!"

Naruto crouched and rolled into a ball to minimize the damage, he stood shakily after the blast, still seeing starts he knew that he had to rely on the kyuubi now, his own chakra was out and if he wanted to have any chance of survival he would need to summon Gamabunta the toad boss. Focusing his chakra, he reached into the depths of his mindscape to speak with the fox, hoping the Ichibi believed him to be dead he concentrated solely on this task. Looking up at the inky blackness of the void within the cage surrounding the fox. He roared his challenge.

"Oi, baka-kitsune, your rent is overdue." The fox opened one eye balefully, sniffing in the air, he stared at the nin-gen who was disturbing his sleep." Take it and leave runt, he flooded Narutos mindscape with youki. Grimly narutos forced himself to of his mindscape to see the ichibi once more prepare for an assault on his teammates.

Naruto forced himself to his feet and going through the seals for a summoning; Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. He forced the majority of the youki he had taken into the jutsu managing to call out the Gama-boss. "Narutooooooo!!!! Why have you summoned me you ingrate, are you ready to drink with me, where is Jiraiya?"

Narutos spoke up, "Gama-san I suggest you take a look, there is a big ugly sand demon about to attack konoha I don't think we have time for this."

Gamabunta looked up."Hmmm." Encountering another of the Suna-demon's wind blasts, he reared up onto his hind legs and let out a steady line of oil."Naruto use a fire-jutsu."

"Nani, I don't know any." The toad glared at Naruto as if ordering him to improvise. Thinking fats narutos pulled out a kunai and an exploding tag filling the tag with chakra he tossed the kunai into the oil stream, creating a raging inferno. Gama knew that the fire wouldn't really harm the sand incarnate in front of him, so he used the attack as a diversion making the sand beast move into a position that was easier for him to attack. Breathing in the toad let out a torrent of suiton:teppodama blasts that were met and countered by the futon:teppodama attacsk of the Ichibi.

"Naruto, henge me into something that has claws, something that can grab onto that damn monstrosity, if we can wake up the medium we may have a chance to save the village, even then you must stop the invaders, kill them if you must." Naruto balked at this never expecting that he'd have to kill somebody so early in his ninja career he knew it would happen eventually but why now of all times. However this was a war, he must do what he must do. Focusing his chakra, he thought quickly through all the animals that he knew with claws. Damn, using his chakra he swiftly henged the toad boss into a mistune, a nine-tailed mistune. Game latched onto the beast lowering his head so Naruto could clamber onto that off the sand-demon. With a battle cry Naruto smashed his fist into that of the suna-jinchuuriki shouting wake up. One problem, Gaara did not wake up, instead the demon gained further control over the boys mind. Narutos knowing what he had to do pulled out his kunai, with trepidation he lowered it to the boys neck. "I'm sorry." With that he severed the boys jugular, killing him and erasing all evidence of there ever being a sand demon there. The sand collapsed back into soft palpable earth. Naruto with a great degree of difficulty managed to land back on Gamabunta's head."Gaki, I don't have the energy to remain out here for long enough, I can give you some of the chakra I have inside me, but you must make sure this village does not fall." Narutos turned to face the frog as he set him down on the dry earth, " Hai Bunta-sama". With that the toad disappeared in a flash of smoke, back to the summoning realm. Naruto turned his face grim to the other suna-nin.

"Will you yield or must I kill you." The suna-nin gave no answer instead staring at him in shock, never before had they seen Gaara defeated, to see such a young boy defeat him caused them to lose morale. However they had no intention of surrendering, Temari knew they would most probably be tortured for information and she brought her fan round in a swift arc, opening it fully. Preparing to use one of her most devastating wind techniques. She cut her thumb and spread it along the length of her fan "Kuchiyose no jutsu".

However Naruto was ready, realising he may have to fight multiple summons he quickly threw kunai at the weasels she'd summoned, they were hit." Temari looked up with calculating eyes. " Kamitatchi no Jutsu" A huge gust of wind flew from her fan as she twirled it, narutos noticing the range and breadth of the technique, jumped into the air allowing the chakra induced air-currents to drift below him. Knocked off balance slightly a gash opened his lower calf. Realising he had no time to play he duck as Temari swung the fan and rushed her, realising that her dependency on her weapon meant that she would be useless in hand to hand combat. He got in close and smashed his fist into her face sending her back 3 feet. Noticing the lack of power in his punch he realised he was low on chakra, without skipping a beat he rushed to her while she was down and slammed a kunai into the base of her neck. Realising it would probably not be the end of the killing today he decided that he must eliminate the other threat, Kankuro had now recovered form his shock and after seeing his sister die, he'd sprung into action summoning karasu he tried to get it to encircle Naruto. Naruto turned round quickly and ducked under the intial attack swiftly turning his now bloodied kunai upwards to stab the puppet, realising what Naruto was doing Kankuro tried to pull karasu back, alas his biggest mistake so far. Narutos held his round and allowed Kankuro to drag the puppet back, while maintaining grip on the blade he slices the bottom of the puppet off using the momentum gained by Kankuro pulling on the puppet to finish his job off.

Rushing to the last suna-nin he used the same kunai to stab him in the chest. Looking down, Naruto saw his blade sticking out of the chest of the Nin, his enemy's blood pooling around him, sticking to his sandals. Only then did Naruto realise what he had done, how carelessly he had killed, even if it was to defend his village he felt sickened. With that last thought, he allowed a single tear to escape from his eye before he met the darkness with blissful rapture.


	2. Chapter 2

The twittering of bird reached his ears, the faint smell of flowers wafted into the blonde's nose as he sat up. White, that was all he could see, the hospital. Naruto swung his feet around and lightly touched the floor. Doggedly he looked in the drawers next to his bed for his clothes, putting them on he walked slowly out of his room and down the hospital steps, to the main lobby. People were being rushed around, there was a man on a stretcher his hitaite was lying next to him, Naruto stared at the sight, a dead ninja. He stopped for a moment as time seemed to freeze around him, as his mind recalled his battle with the suna-nin.

A touch broke him out of his reverie. "Excuse me Uzumaki-san, what are you doing out of bed." A nurse, she looked at him inquisitively. Naruto turned to face her and stared up at her, "I'm declaring myself fit to return to active duty and am discharging myself from the hospital." With those curt words he walked out the doors of the hospital into the dreary Konoha that he loved so much. Looking around he noticed that he hospital was being refaced, damages were obviously due to the invasion. Sitting himself down Naruto watched the builders work for a moment; he looked around and spotted the head technician. He walked towards the man, "Demo Tech-san do you need more workers?" The old aged man looked down at the young-nin with a questioning gaze. Naruto simply formed his favourite cross sealed hand sign and summoned 50 clones, all packed with chakra, so they could withstand heavy hits.

The man looked at the Nin, and gestured him to come over to him. The man put 10 of his clones to work under each of this contractors evening the workload out, Naruto himself helped the technician in organizing the work effort. Within 8 hours the hospital front was as good as new, the technician smiled down at the boy. "Come with me to the Kage-tower Naruto-san." Naruto dutifully followed the man, keeping in time with the larger individuals loping strides.

When they reached the tower, Naruto noticed everybody's sullen visages and asked the secretary where his Ojii-san was, needless to say he was shocked at the choking of tears that came from the normally angry woman's eyes as she engulfed the jinchurrikki in her embrace. "He's dead Uzumaki-san, Hokage-san is dead." Naruto's world rocked, his cornerstone, the bedrock of his reason to live had gone, a void had opened in the young-nin's heart that could never be filled. Slowly he left her embrace and walked through the double doors past her that led into the Hokage office, and came face to face with the council members, and tech-san. Danzo looked at the jinchurrikki with barely concealed distaste. Homura smiled at Naruto, and thanked him for helping in the effort to rebuild the hospital; she threw a small scroll to him and told him that it was the equivalent to the pay of a D-ranked mission. " I express my deepest regret that the pay could have not been poor young nin however we are going to be facing much difficulty in the coming few years to build our village back, I'm sure you should understand."

Naruto silently, turned away from the elder and placed the money pouch onto the sill as he walked out of the office. Carrying on walking he failed to notice the brief smile that flitted along the face of the council members, unknowingly he even made Danzo gain some respect for the blonde loudmouth who obviously cared very much for the village. A lone onyx eye watched from out of the window, as his student walked past Kakashi quickly sunshinned in front of the boy and grabbed him, and sunshinned once more, to training grounds 7.

"Where have you been all day gaki?" Sakura's screech caused Naruto to keel over slightly; he looked at her with red eyes from crying. "Nothing sakura-chan I was discharged from the hospital earlier so I help tech-san work on the hospital"

Sasuke sighed at his blonde friend. "Come Naruto we have to get ready for the sandaime's funeral." The voice brought both boys out of their staring match, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kakashi-sensei towering over them.

They walked slowly along with the procession of shinobi to the gathering at the gravesite of the Kage. Team 7 stood together silently watching as the council members made speech after speech to the memory of the god of shinobi. One by one the ninja loyal to the third walked to the mans grave and placed their white lilies by the deceased mans photo. Naruto stepped up, most of the ninja gathered knew about how the old man had cared for the boy, and stood in respectful silence, as the boy gave his own speech to the dead, to their leader.

"Ojii-san if you can hear me know this, as a child I looked up to you I worshipped you and I always wanted that hat off your head. Now as a teen I still want that hat, I envisioned myself taking it from you in your old age, and standing there with you watching me proud of me. One day I will be as you were. And I will protect this village with my life, with the flesh of my body the blood in my body I will work for Konohagakure as you would've wanted. In your memory."

Kakashi stood and walked forward and gave the surprised teen a hug and they walked, out of the congregation with Sasuke and Sakura on their heels.


End file.
